3 years
by rocketmiller12
Summary: rhis is my first fick so go easy. asami pushes takaba away but he realises he still needs him so he goes and gets him. however he dosnt exspect to find a girl in takaba's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own viewfinder at all.**

He couldn't stand it. It had been only 3 years sense the day he left. No sense he was pushed away. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he had become hut. However now more than ever he needed him now. He got in the car that had been waiting and instructed the man to take him to the house in the middle of the country. There his kitten would be waiting.

When he entered the house he wasn't prepared to see his kitten lying on the ground under a blanket with a child who looked exactly like his kitten.

He briskly walked over and picked up the sleeping form of Takaba Akihito and his adopted daughter, Aurora Takaba.

He laid the girl down on the limo seat and took Akihito onto his lap where the boy fit perfectly. When they got back to the penthouse asami lives in. he put Aurora into the spare bedroom and took Akihito to his. when they got in said bedroom asami opened a secret room and took him in there.

"Akihito….wakeup."

Akihito slowly opened his eyes to meet a pair of golden ones. His body just frose as he realized where he was. Oh shit no way to get out if this one.

TBC…maybe

**Ok wow hi everybody this is my first fick so its really bad. Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**thanks**


	2. note

**Just want to hear your ideas on what I should do next**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own viewfinder in any way**

His kitten was hot in black leather. Especially when it was holding him in place so he could fuck his little pet. He knew the boy wanted to cum. He was begging him to fuck him hard. However these beggings where unfortunately falling on deaf ears.

Asami had decided to shove a vibrator up his pets twitching hole.

"Ahhhhhh…"

Came the delicious scream from his delicious pet.

"I think I'll just leave you here for the rest of the day."

He walked out of the secret room and out of the bedroom. He headed towards the spare room to look at the girl he and Akihito had brought home. He walked into the room to find her lying carefully under the heavy warm high quality quilt.

The young girl had shoulder length golden blond hair. She had a climbers build (muscle mostly focused in the arms and chest) from what he could tell. She had a pretty face (I'll leave this to your imagination) she looks about 12-13.

Asami was wondering what he was going to do about the girl.

Then the girl started to stir. Beautiful blue eyes blinked open, arms slid out from under the covers to stretch. These blue eyes shifted over to his golden ones.

"Who are you?"

"That isn't important, however how you know Akihito is."

"Akihito is my adoptive father, in other words he adopted me."

"When?"

"Three years ago, why does it matter?"

"Because that is when he left from my care."

"Oh so you are the overbearing, inconsiderate bastard who he talks about occasionally."

"Yes that would be me my name is Asami."

Those blue eyes were staring at him as if assessing or guessing what he would do the end he just left. He went to check on his little pet. He walked into the secret room (which of course was soundproof  
) and saw his exhausted kitten all tied up it make him instantly hard.

"asami." came a weak voice to his ears.

"What is it pet?" Asami asked

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please take me."

"But of course."

He walked over and pulled out the vibrator and roughly shoved himself in. the scream came almost instantaneously. The moaning and panting came shortly after. Asami started to thrust into Akihito making the boy mew. He reached down and started to stroke him. Causing the boy to contract his muscles tightening around his cock unexpectedly causing him to moan. Akihito came shortly after asami had started. Asami came after a few more thrusts.

Asami looked back at takaba to find him sleeping. Carefully he picked up takaba and took him back into the bedroom. He laid the boy down on the bed and pulled them onto Akihito.

Now what to do about the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own viewfinder**

Akihito opened his eyes only to find he was alone in the huge king size bed.

"_That bastard, leaving me alone, wait where's aurora."_

Akihito started to panic, wondering what asami had done to her. he quickly got his clothes on and walked as calmly as he could out into the living room. There waiting for him was a sight he will never forget, asami holding his daughter while she was watching her favorite show(ridiculousness) and occasionally laughing at the people who were getting hurt in the most hilarious ways. He quietly snuck away to the guest room where he knew his cameras would be waiting. He grabbed one of them quickly and quietly went back to the living room and snapped a quick shot before either of them could move.

Asami spun around after he saw the flash and saw his lover standing in the doorway with a camera with a smile on his face. Asami chuckled and beckoned for his lover to come over and sit with him and aurora. Akihito went and sat next to Asami and leaned his head on those broad shoulders he knew so well. The both Asami and Akihito heard rhythmic breathing and realized aurora was asleep. Carefully asami picked her up and took her in to her room. He then walked out into the living room and said:

" we need to talk about what happened."


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own viewfinder**

Hi sorry for not updating I was depressed on the number of reviews T_T

Any ways love you guys

Asami walked the short distance over to the couch sat down and pulled Takaba into his lap. After just a moment of protest Akihito settled down into the comfortable lap.

"Takaba I had a reason for sending you away."

"Stop right there, I don't want to hear your reasons in fact I don't care. What I do care about is why now

Why after 3 years do you come and just be you."

"So you want me to stop being me I think that will be rather hard."

"No. you know what I mean you bastard."

"Takaba I'm afraid you will have to elaborate more."

"Fine you bastard you came and stole my life from me again I hate you so much some times."

Asami leaned close. "And the other times."

Akihito blushed. "I don't know I guess I like you a little."

"You mean a lot."

"yes alright fine a lot." he hid his face in Asami's chest not wanting the older man to see the extravagant blush that had spread all over his face. He heard a chuckle coming from asami. He shot up.

"What."

"Nothing, nothing just thinking how cute you are when you blush."

"Oh shut up."

Then they heard footsteps coming down the hall. The turned to see aurora walk in with a hand over her mouth in a half-assed attempt at hiding the yawn she was doing.

"Hi."

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why it's who you were named after."

"I don't care."

"Aurora."

"Yes asami."

"Do you want to go shopping for new cloths?"

About 3-4 hour later after some intense shopping.

"I feel so refreshed." Said aurora

"why you got hardly any cloths but you did get a lot of video games." Said Akihito

It was true she got so many games she wouldn't be bored for a long time. when they got back to the

penthouse aurora announced she would be going to bed.

**Alright I want ideas so comment also if you want to help me with the sex scenes then email me at rocketmiller12 I know I need help so please help me. **


End file.
